Spring Break
by CJ Jade
Summary: JasonLiz, SonnyBrenda, JaxCourtney and RicAlexis are Senior in High School going away for Spring break. [Chapter 1 Up]


**Author Notes:** Don't know where this came from but it's just some fluffy story with no real main plot.  I guess I just needed a small break from my other three stories.  I know teenage sex is bad, but I had planned it for college age but it just didn't come out that way.  Mike Corbin is not Courtney's father, so she and Sonny are not related.  As far as I am going this will on be two parts.

**Pairing:** Sonny/Brenda; Jason/Elizabeth; Jax/Courtney; Ric/Alexis

**Summary:** The couples remember how they began on the plane.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own General Hospital or its characters

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** General

**Timeframe:** Alternate Universe

**Spring Break: The Oddest Couples**

If there were pictures of the oddest couples in Port Charles High Sonny and Brenda, Jax and Courtney, Jason and Elizabeth, and Ric and Alexis's picture would be there.  They had nothing in common yet they seem to fit together perfectly.

They probably wouldn't even be together if fate hadn't stepped in.  But fate looked like a thirty year old man calling himself an English teacher their freshman year of high school.  After that their lives were never the same again.  They all thought back as they sat on the plane to their Spring Break destination. 

**_Flashback: Ninth Grade- Mr. Cates's Class_**

Stone Cates had been teaching English for many years and the main reason was his wife Robin Cates.  But he loved the first week of school because of this project.  It was how he met his wife all those year ago when he was struggling through high school. 

"Oh god," Brenda said.

"What," Elizabeth said.

"We get our partners today," Brenda said.

"I know…why couldn't we be as lucky as Courtney and Alexis and get Mrs. Hall," Elizabeth said.

Brenda looked at her cousin and smiled knowing this was going to be the worse project ever.  Because it was already known Mr. Cates research each student to pair them with someone new.  One year he pair up the shy computer geek with a cheerleader.  And it always guy/girl combinations until they ran out of guys or girls.

"Hello class," Cates said.

"Hello," they mumbled.

"Okay are we ready to start our project," Cates said.

Each student waited and grumbled when they found out who their partner was because he was living up to his reputations.  But when Sonny heard the name Brenda Barrett he had no idea who she was.  He hadn't even heard of that person, he figured she was new or something.   

"So are these Barrett twins new," Sonny whispered.

"Sonny Brenda and Liz Barrett aren't twin their cousin, they've lived here their whole lives," Jason said.

"Really," Sonny said.

"Yea," Jason said.

"Sonny," Brenda said.

"Hi…Brenda," Sonny said.

"Yes let's get a topic and get this over with," Brenda said.

Sonny looked up amazed at the girl who stood in front of him.  Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled up in pins, she wore a red tang top with a black shirt her hands were resting on the curve of her hips.  He stood their totally taken in by a girl he had never even seen before.

"Okay I think we should do college," Sonny said.

"That's cool," Brenda said.

"I've never met you before," Sonny said.

"We hang out with two different crowds," Brenda said.

"I hang with everyone," Sonny said.

"Not my group," Brenda said.

Jason and Liz were both little talkers so they spent the first five minutes just looking at each other.  The next Elizabeth looked at her paper than back up at Jason who was looking at Sonny and Brenda.  Elizabeth knew that they were not going to get anywhere this way.  Taking a deep breath she looked up from her paper and decided to take the first move.

"So what do you think we should do," Elizabeth said.

"I don't know…football," Jason said.  

"I don't know anything about football," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not doing on it Romeo and Juliet or any other Shakespeare play," Jason said motion towards her book.

"This happens to be for my Drama class and I wouldn't ask you to," Elizabeth said.

"Then what are we going to do," Jason asked.

"How about why teenage boy are so rude," Elizabeth said.

"What…I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off that why I just don't get that crap," Jason said.

"Okay how about we do something from US history…do something a little different," Elizabeth said.

"Fine with me," Jason said.

**_Present Time: The Plane_**

Both Sonny and Jason smiled remembering their first encounters with their girlfriends.  It hadn't been easy but the projects were a success.  Jason and Elizabeth did their project on the Salem Witch Trial.  And video taped a mock witch trail that Elizabeth wrote.

Jason and Elizabeth didn't exactly hit it off well and it was a total surprise to her when Brenda brought up the idea of a double date.  It was almost summer time and Sonny and Brenda wanted their best friend to get along.  So they decided that all of them should go out one night.  And of course Elizabeth decided on the one place they had never been to before.  The Port Charles Bowling Ally, Jason almost smiled that the memory.

**_Flashback: Port Charles Bowling Ally_**

"I can not believe you talked me into this," Elizabeth said.

"Jason is a nice guy," Brenda said.

"He's rude…he had me rewrite our mock trial five times then said I guess it'll have to do," Elizabeth said.

"Is that why you choose the one place I'm sure they never been to," Brenda said.

"If I'm going to have a horrible time why not have some fun doing it," Elizabeth said.

Sonny and Jason walked into the Bowling Ally slowly not sure if they were at the right place.  They had been in one these places before when Sonny's Dad's car broke down.  And Sonny hated it; it was loud and full of drinking and smokers.  The moment Elizabeth saw Jason's face she knew she had picked the prefect place.

"Hey," Brenda said.

"What did you say," Sonny said.

"I think she said Hey," Jason yelled in Sonny's ear.

"Oh…Hey," Sonny yelled.

In the background Elizabeth started to laugh, she just might have a good time after all.  After a few moments their hearing adjusted to the music.  Sonny and Brenda had a great time while Elizabeth made sure Jason did not.  She made sure to point out each of his mistakes, and made his ego about the size of a penny when she got no lower than a 210 and he got no higher than a 50.

"I am never doing this again," Jason said.

"Why," Elizabeth said innocently.

"This is why you choose this place you knew I've never been bowling before," Jason said.

"I don't know you, for as much I know you bowl every Sunday after church," Elizabeth said. 

"Next time Sonny drag me out with you we're going golfing," Jason said.

"I love golfing," Elizabeth said smiling.

"I mean to play Tennis," Jason said.

"I love Tennis too," Elizabeth said going up to bowl.

Jason wanted to go tell Sonny he wanted to leave but he was to busy getting bowling lessons from Brenda.  He was having a horrible time and the reason was Elizabeth Barrett.  Looking down at his cup Elizabeth looked at him and actually felt bad.  Winning the fifth game in a roll she decided maybe she could find something he was good at.

"Do you play pool," Elizabeth said. 

"Let me guess you love that too," Jason said.

"Actually I've never played I thought since you had to play five game of bowling," Elizabeth said.

"Let's go," Jason said.

Elizabeth smiled when he won the first game because she actually saw his mood lighten.  But her smile faded when Jason finally laughed out loud at the way she was holding her pool stick.  He could see Elizabeth looked at him slightly hurt and he stopped automatically feeling horrible.

"Listen I've never play this before, at least at bowling there is only way to hold a blowing ball," Elizabeth said.

"Here let me help you," Jason said.

"I can do it," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you…but you brought us here so you could make us look like idiots," Jason said.

"No I wanted to be in a place were I could have some fun on a date I don't want to be on," Elizabeth said.

"Here just let show you have to hold the stick," Jason said.

"I can figure it out just fine," Elizabeth said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," Jason asked.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk," Elizabeth said.

Jason realized how much he did hurt her by laughing at her and for the first time he realized there was more to her than she let show.  Walking towards her he put his hands on hers and refused to move when struggled against him.  She finally quit and let him show her how to hold the stick and hit the ball correctly.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," Jason said.

"Forget about it," Elizabeth said.

"No it was unfair of me," Jason said.

"We're just two totally different people," Elizabeth said.

"Not really, bowling kind of fun and you like pool, tennis and golf," Jason said.

"Are you going to ask me out," Elizabeth asked.

"Depend on your answer," Jason said.

"We've done nothing but bite each other head off and you wanna go out again," Elizabeth said.

"Yes your different…I've never met a girl like you," Jason said.

"Well maybe one date…just to prove to you we are so not going to work," Elizabeth said.

**_Present Time_**

Jason smile as Elizabeth head came to rest on his shoulder because they found out they did work.  They both loved golf and tennis and she had come to love his motorcycle.  And he came to realize like Sonny said that her mother was horrible.  They also cover for Sonny and Brenda when ever they wanted to stay out just a little later.

Courtney held Jax's hand as she slept while he just watched her amazed.  That summer that Jason and Liz started he met Courtney and his world changed.  She introduced him to a world he never knew before.  A world of Sloppy Joes, Jeans and t-shirts and a part-time job, things he had never experience before.

**_Flashback: The Park_**

"Have you ever even worked before," Courtney asked.

"Well…I worked for my dad to get Christmas money," Jax said.

"Doesn't count…I bet you wouldn't last in a real job," Courtney said.

"I could last," Jax said.

"Prove it," Courtney said.

In the time Jason and Liz started dating Jax and Courtney started their game of betting each other.  First it was which one would ask Sonny or Brenda if they were sleeping together.  Then it was Courtney taking off her shirt in the middle of the park and jumping in the lake.  But this one was like none of the others; he was actually going to have to get a normal job. 

"Jax," Ric said choking on his drink.

"Oh my god," Jason laughed.

"Jax my man what are you wearing," Sonny said.

They looked at Jax who was dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a white apron.  Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen smiling at Jax and Jason knew she had something to do with this.  Courtney walked into Kelly's and started to laugh when she saw Jax.

"I work here," Jax said.

"What…why," Jason said.

"You won't last two days," Courtney said.

"I'll last until school starts," Jax said.

"I am so going to win this one," Courtney said.

Jax thought he was hell that could be the only excuse for this.  Ruby was easy on him knowing he wasn't used to this kind of work and if Elizabeth hadn't asked her she wouldn't have hired him.  After a week Jax started to get the hang of it and when his first paycheck came he was actually getting to like working. 

"You know he's actually gotten good at his job…he's become more of our handy man though," Elizabeth said.

"Damn," Courtney said.

"Why don't you just ask him out," Alexis said.

"Why don't you tell us why Ric was at your place last night," Brenda said.

"We watched Law and Order…we both want to be lawyers," Alexis said.

"Danny told me he saw no watching of TV," Brenda said.

"Alexis and Ric," Courtney said.

"Has he met your mom," Elizabeth asked.

"No she ran off again…and we are just friends," Alexis said.

"Yea if you say so," Brenda said.

Jax really liked working and his parents liked the idea of him working as well.  Jax enjoyed the fact that the money from the check was his money to spend as he pleased.  And he was even happier when he won the bet and Courtney had to be his date for Homecoming.  He also kept his job at Kelly's working as a waiter/handy man for Ruby. 

**_Present Time_**

If someone was to ask Ric today how he and Alexis began he wouldn't know what to say.  Because for most of that Summer they were friends who sometimes ended up kissing.  But when school started so did their relationship and by the middle of sophomore year all of them were dating.

It amazed the guys sometime how just one project began this all.  Because if Sonny and Brenda never were partners then Jason wouldn't have gone bowling, Courtney never would have met Jax and Ric never would have spilt water on Alexis beginning their bickering sessions.  But the worse part was they probably wouldn't be on their way to Jason's family cabin in the mountains for Spring Break.

"We're here," Jason said.  

"Wow it's beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"And big," Courtney said.

"This place does have to fit the whole Quartermaine family," Sonny said.

"Come on, lets get settled," Jax said.

It still amazed Jason that his parents allowed him to have this cabin for the next five days.  Not that he minded they all wanted to do something different than go to Mexico or a resort like everyone else.

"So how are we going to do the room thing," Brenda said.

"Well you and Sonny can have Ned and Lois's room," Jason said pointing down a hallway.

"Alright," Sonny said taking Brenda's hand.

"Ric and Alexis can take Grandfather and Grandmother's room," Jason said opening a door.

"Wow look at that view," Alexis said.

"Jax and Courtney can have my parent's room," Jason said going up stairs.

"This one," Courtney asked.

"Yep…and we get my room," Jason said opening the door.

Elizabeth smiled shyly at him as they started into his room.  Despite the fact they had been dating for almost three years, they had never made love.  Unlike the other three couples, they wanted that night to be prefect.  Jason put his arm around her waist as she looked out the window.

Alexis looked out her window knowing why this was Edward and Lila's room.  You could see a valley of wild flowers from here, and Lila Quartermaine loved flowers.  As Alexis started out the window some more Ric started to unpack their stuff.  He felt a little strange being in Edward's room, but hoped the feeling passed.

Jax and Sonny let the girls do the unpacking as they brought in the rest of the stuff.  They had plans of doing nothing but resting and relaxing while Brenda and Courtney wanted to go on the trails.  Soon all eight of them were finished and the five days of fun were about to begin.

Next Part: Sonny proposes, Jax asked Courtney to go away with him, Ric wants to move in with Alexis, Jason and Liz grow closer


End file.
